Mobile terminals are proliferating in the form of various devices such as mobile phones and smartphones. Such mobile terminals include an audio output unit that outputs audio during a phone call and the like. In addition, a mobile terminal that displays an image or the like on a display unit while audio is being output has been proposed from the perspective of improving convenience and other factors (see Patent Literature 1).
Also, a mobile terminal that includes a portable see-through transmissive display unit has been proposed (see Patent Literature 2). Patent Literature 2 discloses technology that controls the display surface of the transmissive display unit in a see-through state when taking a photograph with a camera unit.